expendablesfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Gunman6/Expendables Actors Kill Counts
A list of various confirmed or arguably lethal kills by the cast members of the Expendables franchise. Bruce Willis Die Hard movies tally- 73 Sunset- 12 Hudson Hawk- 6 The Last Boy Scout- 13 Striking Distance- 3 Pulp Fiction- 3 12 Monkeys- 2 Last Man Standing- 31 The Fifth Element- 27 The Jackal- 7 Mercury Rising- 2 Armageddon- 1 The Siege- 1 The Whole Nine/Ten Yards films tally- 8 Unbreakable- 1 Hart's War- 1 Tears of the Sun- 15 Hostage- 5 Sin City- 8 16 Blocks- 1 Lucky Number Slevin- 10 "Late Night with David Letterman"- 2 (2005-2007) Grindhouse: Planet Terror- 2 Cop Out- 3 RED trilogy tally- 8 + ?? + ??= (to be determined) Setup- 1 Catch .44- 1 Looper- 37 Fire With Fire- The Expendables 2- 15 G.I. Joe: Retaliation- The Prince- Vice- TOTAL (To be determined) Wesley Snipes King of New York- 2 New Jack City- 4 Passenger 57- 5 Boiling Point- 1 Demolition Man- 14 Sugar Hill- 1 Drop Zone- 2 Murder At 1600- 1 U.S. Marshals- 2 Blade trilogy- 65+104+???= (to be determined) '' The Art Of War- 7 Liberty Stands Still- 5 Unstoppable- 8 7 Seconds- 19 The Marksman- 39 The Detonator- 35 The Contractor- 3 Game of Death- 6 Gallowwalker- The Expendables 3- ''(To be determined) TOTAL (To be determined) Harrison Ford Star Wars original trilogy- 16+5+6= 27 "The Star Wars Holiday Special"- 1 Force 10 From Navarone- 4 Hanover Street- 3 The Frisco Kid- 1 Indiana Jones series- 11+20+11+18= 60 Blade Runner- 2 Witness- 2 Patriot Games- 3 The Devil’s Own- 1 Air Force One- 5 What Lies Beneath- 1 Hollywood Homicide- 1 Firewall- 3 Cowboys And Aliens- 3 The Expendables 3- (to be determined) Star Wars J.J. Abrams trilogy- (to be determined) TOTAL (To be determined) Jason Statham Ghosts of Mars- 15 Mean Machine- 2 The Transporter movies tally- 9+5+13=27 Cellular- 2 Revolver- 1 Chaos- 2 In The Name of the King- 60 War- 9 Death Race- 14 Crank films- 34 13- 1 The Expendables films tally- 88+163+??= (so far) The Mechanic films- 17 (so far) Blitz- 1 ￼￼￼￼￼Killer Elite- 4 Safe- 32 Parker- 10 Redemption- Fast & Furious 6- 1 Homefront- Spy- TOTAL (To be determined) Mickey Rourke City In Fear- 6 Heavens Gate- 1 Year Of The Dragon- 4 Angel Heart- 5 A Prayer For the Dying- 4 Johnny Handsome- 3 Desperate Hours- 3 Harley Davidson And The Marlboro Man- 1 White Sands- 2 The Last Outlaw- 11 Fall Time- 5 Double Team- 7 Point Blank- 13 Thicker Than Blood- Thursday- 3 Shades- Get Carter- 2 Spun- 1 Once Upon a Time in Mexico- 1 Sin City- 14 Killshot- 5 Iron Man 2- 11 & 11 bots= 22 total 13- 1 Immortals- 20 Sin City: A Dame to Kill For- 134 TOTAL Sylvester Stallone Rambo movies tally- 1+78+115+252=446 Expendables films tally- 48+70+?? = (to be determined) Capone- 4 Death Race 2000- 7 Farewell, My Lovely- 1 F.I.S.T.- 1 Nighthawks- 11 Cobra- 41 Tango & Cash- 15 Stop! Or My Mom Will Shoot- 1 Cliffhanger- 4 Demolition Man- 3 The Specialist- 10 Judge Dredd- 17 Assassins- 2 Cop Land- 3 Eye See You- 1 Avenging Angelo- 4 Get Carter- 3 Bullet to the Head- 12 Escape Plan- Reach Me- TOTAL (To be determined) Arnold Schwarzenegger Hercules in New York- 2 "Streets of San Francisco"- 1 Conan movies tally- 53 Terminator movies tally- 28+2+2 & 2 bots+1+??= (to be determined) '' Red Sonja- 28 Commando- 102 Raw Deal- 25 Predator- 34 The Running Man- 14 Red Heat- 7 Total Recall- 47 Kindergarten Cop- 1 Last Action Hero- 38 True Lies- 76 Eraser- 43 Batman & Robin- 10 End of Days- 14 The 6th Day- 54 Collateral Damage- 11 The Expendables sequels- 34+???=?? The Last Stand- 7 Escape Plan- Marnie- TOTAL ''(To be determined) Gary Daniels TOTAL (To be determined) Dolph Lundgren TOTAL (To be determined) Randy Couture TOTAL (To be determined) Scott Adkins TOTAL (To be determined) Kellan Lutz Immortals- 35 Arena- 7 Twilight Saga: Eclipse- 2 Java Heat- ??? The Legend of Hercules- 129 The Expendables 3- ???? 173 TOTAL (To be determined more complete in the future) Mel Gibson TOTAL (To be determined) Robert Davi TOTAL (To be determined) David Zayas TOTAL (To be determined) Velislav Pavlov Annihilation Earth- 391 391 TOTAL Jean-Claude Van Damme TOTAL (To be determined) Pierce Brosnan TOTAL (To be determined) Jet Li TOTAL (To be determined) Jackie Chan TOTAL (To be determined) Chuck Norris TOTAL (To be determined) Liam Hemsworth TOTAL (To be determined) Charisma Carpenter TOTAL (To be determined) Nan Yu The Expendables 2- 25 25 TOTAL Eric Roberts TOTAL (To be determined) Natalie Burn TOTAL (To be determined) Sarai Givaty TOTAL (To be determined) Antonio Banderas TOTAL (To be determined) "Stone Cold" Steve Austin TOTAL (To be determined) Victor Ortiz TOTAL (To be determined) Ronda Rousey TOTAL (To be determined) Glen Powell TOTAL (To be determined) Terry Crews TOTAL (To be determined) Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson TOTAL (To be determined) Category:Blog posts